You? Again?
by iamjustlol
Summary: Baekhyun hanyalah seorang anak manis, polos, populer dan seorang straight. Tapi.. benarkah itu? ChanBaek, HunHan! SchoolLife, BL, Yaoi, DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

iamjustlol proudly present

"You? Again?"

rated: T, semi-M

disclaimer: the story and plot was mine, casts belongs to their entertainment and parents

cast:

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Lu Han**

**Oh Sehun**

**WARNING! YAOI AKA BOYS LOVE AKA BL AKA SHOUNEN-AI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. DO NOT BASH ME, THE STORY, OR THE CAST. LAST, MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tergesa-gesa mencari orang itu. Sekelompok geng yang tetap mengejarnya saja tidak ia pedulikan. Ia hanya mencari teman masa kecilnya. Teman kesayangannya sejak dulu. Ya, sejak dulu.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN SIALAN! KEMBALI KE SINI KAUUU!" teriak anggota geng yang mengejarnya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan baru ingat bahwa tadi ia memancing emosi geng itu dengan sangat _tidak sengaja_. Menurutnya memang sepele, dia hanya mencium pacar ketua geng itu. Di bibir.

Baekhyun pun memasuki komplek rumahnya dan rumah teman masa kecilnya. Dengan seluruh tenaganya (yang sebenarnya masih banyak) ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil meneriakkan nama teman masa kecilnya.

"RAKSASA BODOOOOOHHHHH! BOCAH INGUSAN KELEBIHAN KALSIUM! IDIOOOOTTTTT!" Baekhyun meneriakkannya keras-keras. Tenaganya sudah mulai habis karena terus-terusan berlari dan berteriak dengan kencang. Larinya mulai memelan dan dia tidak sempat berpikir untuk pergi ke arah mana karena situasi yang mendesak.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun membawa dirinya serta geng itu ke satu-satunya jalan yang buntu di komplek itu dari sekian banyak jalan lainnya.

_Aish, kau bodoh, Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa membawa mereka ke jalan buntu ini?!_, umpat Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun tersudut. Dia bisa memanjat tembok yang menghalangi itu, ia yakin. Namun tenaganya yang habis mengganggunya. Akhirnya Baekhyun diam di depan tembok itu sambil mengatur nafasnya. Mungkin saja tenaganya bisa kembali sebelum geng itu menemukannya. Semoga saja.

Baekhyun sudah berancang-ancang untuk melompati tembok itu, saat...

.

.

.

"Hei cantik."

.

.

.

Ketua geng itu berseru dengan nada yang mengerikan dan bahkan tanpa perlu melihat, Baekhyun sudah tahu bahwa ia sedang menyeringai. Baekhyun diam. Ancang-ancangnya kembali dia tiadakan karena ia tahu tenaganya tidak akan cukup.

Baekhyun memutar badannya dan menatap geng itu. Di wajahnya, ia menampilkan ekspresi dingin dan_ cool_, serta tak acuh. Tapi di dalam hatinya, ia panik setengah mati. Melihat anggota geng itu yang pasti lebih dari 7 orang dan dia hanya sendiri.. tidak mungkin dia akan menang. Apalagi dengan tenaganya itu.

"Kau telah mencium pacarku, Manis. Tahukah kau bahwa itu bukan tindakan yang baik?" ketua geng itu bertanya, namun kali ini dengan nada seperti om-om pedofilia yang melihat seorang anak yang manis dan ingin segera menyetubuhinya.

Kulit Baekhyun meremang. Dia tidak ingin di perkosa. Kecuali oleh teman masa kecilnya. Ya, dia.

"Maafkan aku, sunbae. Aku tidak bermaksud mencium bibir pacarmu atau merebutnya darimu, sungguh!"

Ketua geng itu berdecih. Tubuh Baekhyun ingin cepat-cepat berlari, namun otaknya menyuruhnya diam karena bisa saja ia ditahan di kumpulan anggota geng itu.

Ketika Baekhyun asik melamun, tiba-tiba kedua tangannya dikunci kuat oleh dua anggota geng tersebut. "ARGH! SAKIT BODOH! LEPASKAN AKU! TANGANKU SAKIT! ARGH!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang.

"Sstt, diamlah, Sayang," kata ketua geng dengan nada yang jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding sebelumnya. "Aku tidak akan melukaimu selama kau diam."

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Baekhyun bertanya setengah berteriak.

"Menyetubuhimu, tentu saja."

Mata Baekhyun sontak melebar. Dia, lelaki terpopuler kedua di sekolahnya, setelah (tentu saja) _teman masa kecilnya tersayang, _harus disetubuhi oleh lelaki serampangan seperti itu? Hell no untuk reputasi, ego, dan harga dirinya.

"Hm? Bagaimana, Sayang? Kau menerimanya kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Oh-oh, sepertinya kau sudah terlambat, Sayang. Jadilah anak manis dan aku tidak akan bermain kasar," kata ketua geng itu.

Baekhyun bergidik. Lebih baik ia bunuh diri daripada harus disetubuhi oleh lelaki serampangan.

Bibir ketua geng itu tinggal satu senti dan Baekhyun menutup matanya pasrah, saat...

.

.

.

SRET! BUGH!

.

.

.

Seseorang sepertinya memukuli lelaki serampangan itu. Baekhyun membuka matanya saat dirasa tangannya sudah bebas. Dilihatnya ketua geng itu terkapar dan anak buahnya membantunya berdiri dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Baekhyun menatap punggung laki-laki yang sepertinya membantunya tadi.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"E-eh? N-ne aku tak apa-apa," jawab Baekhyun canggung. Ia memperhatikan seragam anak yang membantunya tadi. "Eh, tunggu! Kau satu sekolah denganku, kan?"

Lelaki itu menatap seragamnya lalu menatap seragam Baekhyun sebentar. "Sepertinya iya.."

"Wah, salam kenal!" Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya. "OH ASTAGA! _**GEGE**_ PASTI AKAN MEMARAHIKU HABIS-HABISAN! Sudah dulu ya, terima kasih!" Baekhyun pun langsung berlari menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," ucap Baekhyun lesu saat dirinya membuka pintu rumahnya.

Kakaknya langsung menyambut kepulangannya dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan wajah yang memberengut marah. "APA-APAAN INI, BYUN BAEKHYUN?!"

Baekhyun menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, takut akan kemarahan _gege_-nya itu."Mianhae **_ge_**..."

"MIANHAE?! KAU PIKIR SEMUA BISA SELESAI DENGAN MIANHAE?! INI SUDAH JAM SETENGAH 9 DAN KAU BARU PULANG?! TAHUKAH KAU BETAPA PANIKNYA AKU, BYUN BAEKHYUN?!" kakaknya memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Ah, sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya memarahi bocah nakal sepertimu."

"Mianhae **ge**... tadi ada sedikit masalah," Baekhyun menunduk.

Lalu ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam rumah Baekhyun. "Luhannie, aku kembali.."

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Sehun!" entah kenapa suasana hati Luhan menjadi normal kembali.

Perlahan Baekhyun menoleh. "Eh, kau?" Baekhyun berkata heran.

"Eh? Kau yang tadi kutolong, kan?" tanya laki-laki itu. "Annyeong haseyo, naneun Oh Sehun imnida, sunbaenim." Sehun membungkuk sedikit.

"Su-sunbae?"

"Oh ayolah, Baek. Dia dua tahun dibawahmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Eh, annyeong haseyo, Sehun-ah. Naneun Byun Baekhyun imnida."

Sehun tersenyum.

"Jadi dia pacar yang selama ini kau bicarakan,** ge?**"

Pipi Luhan sedikit memerah. "N-ne..."

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sehun. "Aku keatas dulu ne." Lalu Baekhyun berlari menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya. Dengan cepat ia melempar tas sekolahnya begitu saja, membuka _blazer_ sekolah dan dasinya, lalu perlahan membuka kemejanya. "Kau tahu, Yeol. Tidak perlu menatapku setajam itu."

Yang dipanggil hanya menyeringai. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menahannya." Tanpa suara, Chanyeol mendekati tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. "Darimana saja kau? Aku merindukanmu, Sayang."

"Minggir, Yeol. Aku harus mandi," kata Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol mengecup leher Baekhyun perlahan. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menegang. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan menyingkir." Dengan sangat cepat, Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun, mendorongnya ke tembok dan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan ganas. Tangannya tak henti-henti menggerayangi tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

"Ah.. Uhhh Yeolhhh janganhhh disituhhh..." Baekhyun mulai mendesah saat Chanyeol mengelus-elus penisnya dari luar celana sekolah Baekhyun.

"Hm? Kenapa sayang?" Chanyeol mulai menghisap leher Baekhyun sambil meremas penis Baekhyun pelan.

"Ahhhh... Chanyeolhh ohhhh... berhentilahh Yeolhhh UHHHH!" Baekhyun mendesah kencang saat dirasa kejantanannya di remas kuat oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengunci pintu kamar Baekhyun dan segera menelanjangi Baekhyun. "Syukurlah besok libur," gumam Chanyeol.

"AHHHH! YEOLHHH JANGAN KERAS-KERAS UGHHH MOREHHH OHHH YEOLLLHHH HISAPPPHHH."

Tuhan, selamatkan Baekhyun yang malang agar besok ia tidak usah berjalan seperti penguin...

.

.

.

.

**TBC/DELETE?**

**Author's note:**

[1.169 words] (pendek ya haha chapter depan [kalo jadi] bakal lebih panjang kok haha]

HAHAHA FF MACAM APA INI-_-

KALO REVIEW LEBIH DARI 5, GUE BAKAL LANJUTIN INI FF MESKIPUN GAJEL._.

UNTUK NC-NYA, DITUNDA CHAPTER DEPAN YAA~~

OH IYA, KALO ADA YANG NANYA (KALO ADA YA, KALO ADA), LUHAN ITU KAKAK ANGKATNYA BAEKHYUN, SEHUN ITU PACARNYA LUHAN SEKALIGUS SEPUPU CHANYEOL (chap depan), CHANYEOL ITU TEMAN MASA KECIL BAEKHYUN, BAEKHYUN ITU MILIK GUE SELAMANYA/? DAN BTW MAAF KALO GUE KELEBIHAN CAPS LOCK, KEBANYAKAN TYPO ATAU ALUR YANG GAJELAS

well, it maybe end weirdly, but mind to review?:)

Love,

Me


	2. Chapter 2

iamjustlol proudly present

"You? Again?"

Rated: M *muehehehe*

Disclaimer: the story and the plot was mine, casts belongs to their entertainment and parents

Cast:

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Lu Han**

**Oh Sehun**

**WARNING! YAOI AKA BOYS LOVE AKA BL AKA SHOUNEN-AI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. DON'T BASH THE STORY, THE CAST, OR ME. LAST, MIND TO REVIEW?**

Happy readinggg~~~

.

.

.

Chanyeol pun mendorong tubuh Baekhyun sehingga tubuh telanjang Baekhyun mendarat di tempat tidur. "Uhh, Yeol jangan sekarang," Baekhyun protes.

"Wae?" Chanyeol terlihat sedang mengacak-acak isi lemari yang berada di kamar Baekhyun. "Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Baekhyun duduk di pinggiran kasur lalu menunduk. Tidak bisa dipungkiri dirinya memang menyukai setiap setuhan yang diberikan teman masa kecilnya ini. "Bu-bukan begitu Yeol, hanya saja..."

"Apa? Kau marah padaku?"

Baekhyun tambah menunduk. "Ti-tidak, tapi ada pacar Lulu _**ge **_dibawah.. Aku malu kalau dia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamarku."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas.. Ups. Chanyeol menyeringai saat benda yang dicarinya sudah didapatkannya. Dia pun mendekati Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Chanyeol berjongkok agar dapat berhadapan dengan muka Baekhyun yang menunduk.

"Sstt, tenanglah. Aku yakin pasti Luhan hyung mengerti apa yang akan kita lakukan, Sayang," Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun. "Nah, sekarang berbaringlah."

Entah kenapa Baekhyun menurut. Ia baringkan tubuhnya secara perlahan di kasurnya. "Sudah."

"Maksudku menungging, Baek," ucap Chanyeol gemas.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, membalik tubuhnya, dan memajukan bokongnya ke arah Chanyeol. "Begini?"

Chanyeol menyeringai lagi melihat hole pink Baekhyun itu. "Benar. Anak pintar." Chanyeol pun langsung mendekatkan kepalanya ke hole Baekhyun dan menjilatnya perlahan.

Baekhyun tersentak. "Oh.. Ohhh Chanhhh mhhh Yeolhhh ahhh," desahnya saat Chanyeol menjilat hole-nya.

Chanyeol semakin cepat memainkan lidahnya di hole Baekhyun, tangannya pun sesekali memukul bokong putih mulus Baekhyun yang membuat punggung teman masa kecilnya itu melengkung ke atas.

"Enghh.. CHAN ohh deeperhh Chan mhhh OHHH Yeolhhh AHHH!" Baekhyun pun sudah klimaks bahkan sebelum Chanyeol menyentuh penisnya ataupun memasuki dirinya. Napasnya terengah-engah sementara Chanyeol tetap saja menjilati hole pink yang sekarang berkedut itu. "Chanhh berikan ohhh akuhh istirahat sebentarrhhh."

Dengan tak suka, Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya. Namun dengan segera ia memasukkan telunjuk kanannya dan jarinya langsung dihisap kuat oleh otot rektum Baekhyun.

"NGGHH CHANHH JA-JANGANHH MASUKKANHH JARIMU DULUHH OHH YEOLHHH." Baekhyun setengah berteriak karena kegiatan Chanyeol yang mendadak.

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke dalan hole itu lagi.

"AKH! PE-PELAN YEOLHH SHH SAKITTHHH."

Bukannya memelankan, Chanyeol malah mempercepat gerakan ketiga jarinya di dalam hole pink berkedut itu. Desahan Baekhyun pun menggema di seluruh kamar Baekhyun. Sampai saat jari panjang Chanyeol menyenggol daging lunak di dalam sana.

"YEOLHHH OHHH DI-DISITUHH YEOLHHH AHHH YEAHHH YEOLHHH FASTERRHHH MHHHH," Baekhyun pun tanpa sadar berteriak.

Di saat Baekhyun hampir klimaks, Chanyeol malah mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Baekhyun pun mengerang dan mendesah kecewa. Tapi, belum juga Baekhyun protes, Chanyeol sudah memasukkan sebuah benda yang terbuat dari plastik yang bisa bergetar, atau kita sebut saja sebagai _vibrator_.

Sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam hole pink Baekhyun itu, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menyalakan getaran alat itu hingga maksimal.

Dengan telak, alat bergetar itu langsung menumbuk-numbuk prostat Baekhyun tanpa ampun. "OHH astagaahhh ouhhh terlaluuhh nikmathhh enghhh."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Nikmat kan, Sayang?" Chanyeol menampar bokong kenyal Baekhyun pelan. "Kau menikmatinya kan? Hm?"

"Ahhhh nghhh nehhh ohhhh Chanhhh..."

Chanyeol pun turun dari tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya meremas kuat penis Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan desahan keras Baekhyun. "Aku kebawah dulu ne, Sayang? Baik-baik saat aku tidak ada."

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

"Hei Yeol. Tidak bisakah kau tidak bercinta dengannya sekarang?" Luhan bertanya ketus saat Chanyeol sudah ada di lantai dasar.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ni hao, _**ge**_!"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Sejak kapan kau sebegitu sopannya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk meminum air. Baru saja ia meneguk air putihnya seteguk, dia langsung terkaget.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melakukannya seperti ini, Park?"

Chanyeol tersedak. "Uhuk.. Uhuk.. A-apa?"

"Baekhyun," jawabnya singkat. "Mau sampai kapan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Sehun."

Sehun menghela napasnya. "Hyung, kau memang sepupuku, tapi aku tidak akan segan-segan memukul kepalamu agar kau sadar."

"Kau melantur, Oh Sehun," Chanyeol meminum minumannya lagi.

"Mungkin, jika aku tidak ingat bahwa kau sering mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku pada Luhan. Dan sekarang aku menantangmu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada Baekhyun"

Chanyeol tidak tersedak, tapi menyemburkan minumannya. "UHUK!"

"Lihat kan? Kau mencintainya tapi kau takut Baekhyun akan menolakmu."

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol dingin. Dia pun meneguk habis minumannya lalu berjalan dengan gaya _cool_ ke arah Sehun. "Aku tidak peduli kau sepupuku atau bukan. Tapi ingatlah, aku lebih tua darimu. Jiwaku lebih dewasa darimu. Tinggiku..well itu tidak ada hubungannya. Tapi aku bisa menentukan pilihanku sendiri, tidak sepertimu. Dan aku tidak butuh nasihat dari bocah ingusan sepertimu." Sambil melewati Sehun, Chanyeol menyenggol pundak kanan Sehun dengan pundak kirinya dan tersenyum mengejek.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Baru saja membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, kemeja yang ia kenakan langsung terkena cairan sperma Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai, lalu berjalan cepat menuju Baekhyun. "Hai, ByunBaek," Chanyeol berkata dengan suara beratnya tepat di telinga kiri Baekhyun dan mulai menciumi punggung Baekhyun yang sudah mulai terbasahi oleh keringat. "Puas dengan alat yang ada di lubangmu?"

Nafas Baekhyun masih terengah-engah. "Ahhh.. Ha-hanya penismu yang membuatku.. Enghhh ohhhh.. Tergila-gila nghhh Chanyeol.."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan nada seperti terkejut. "Aku tidak pernah tahu itu."

Ingin sekali Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya mendengar akting Chanyeol itu. "Sekarang kau tahu, Park-AAHHHH!"

Chanyeol tertawa. Mulutnya tanpa diketahui Baekhyun sudah memasukkan penis Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya dan melumatnya kecil. Karena tadi ia tertawa, maka getaran terasa di penis Baekhyun yang mungil.

Baekhyun ingin sekali meremas rambut coklat Chanyeol dan mendesah sekeras mungkin, tapi ia teringat akan Sehun yang pasti masih ada di bawah, dan akhirnya ia menggigit bibirnya keras-keras dan meremas seprai tempat tidurnya. "Mhhh.. Nghhh.. Ahhh~" lenguhan-lenguhan kecil masih terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun meskipun ia sudah menggigit bibirnya kencang-kencang.

Ingin sekali Chanyeol tertawa lagi mendengar lenguhan kecil Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja membuat penisnya mulai menegang. Oh bahkan Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa Sehun adalah sepupunya sekaligus pacar kakaknya sendiri?

"Ahhh.. Ahhh Yeol.. Mhhh.."

Chanyeol pun memanjakan penis Baekhyun. Melumatnya, menghisapnya, menjilatnya, menggigitnya, meremasnya, mengocoknya, dan jangan lupa kedua balls-nya yang yang menggantung seksi seakan menggoda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Mulut Chanyeol yang hangat dan vibrator yang masih bergetar itu terlalu memanjakannya. "Chanyeollie~ aku.. Aku keluarhh AHHH!" Baekhyun pun menikmati klimaksnya yang ketiga malam itu.

Chanyeol dengan cepat menelan semua sperma Baekhyun dan menampung sebagian di mulutnya. Ia menumpahkan seluruh sperma yang masih bisa ia simpan di mulutnya ke daerah perut dan dada Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan cepat langsung mencopot vibrator itu dari hole Baekhyun dan Baekhyun melenguh kecil.

Baekhyun yang sudah mulai tenang pasca klimaks ketiganya langsung menarik kepala Chanyeol untuk menciumnya. Menghisap bibir tebal itu, melumatnya, serta mengecap rasa spermanya yang tersisa sedikit di sudut bibir Chanyeol.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, dan Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan suara lenguhan-lenguhan kecil disaat lidah telaten Chanyeol mulai masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan menjilati seluruh rongga mulut Baekhyun. Disaat Baekhyun merasa dadanys sudah mulai sesak, ia menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol yang ada di pinggang rampingnya dan mendorong lidah Chanyeol keluar dari mulutnya dengan lidahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol pun melepas ciumannya lalu mencium leher Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Mengecupnya, menghisapnya, menggigitnya, dan menjilatnya. Baekhyun sampai tidak tahu siapa namanya sendiri dan lupa bahwa Sehun masih ada di bawah.

"Ahhh~ Chan-ahhh mhhhh hisapphh enghhh," desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menggigit titik tersensitif di lehernya. Jemari lentik Baekhyun pun tak henti-henti meremas-remas rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol beralih dari leher Baekhyun ke dua bukit mungil yang sudah menegang. Chanyeol pun menyentil kedua bukit tersebut. Desahan Baekhyun sudah melewati batas yang seharusnya ia tahan. Desahan yang mengalun indah dari bibir tipisnya dengan suara sehalus malaikat. Suara yang dengan cepat dapat membuat Chanyeol bernafsu.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Chanyeol segera memasukkan puting kanan Baekhyun ke dalan mulutnya, lalu puting kirinya dia sentil, cubit, pelintir, dan tarik.

"Ohhh.. Shit Chanyeolhh ahhh!"

Chanyeol menghisap dan menghabiskan semua sperma Baekhyun yang ia tumpahkan tadi dan sengaja menggigit-gigit nipple Baekhyun dengan keras.

"Chan-ahhh-Yeolhh," panggil Baekhyun lemah.

"Hmm? Wae chagiya?" Chanyeol masih mengecup-ngecup ujung puting Baekhyun.

"Bi-biarkan aku memuaskanmu.."

Chanyeol melepaskan kecupannya pada nipple Baekhyun dan menyeringai. "Dengan senang hati, Byun."

Dengan sedikit lemas Baekhyun membalik posisi tubuhnya dan tubuh Chanyeol sehingga sekarang ia menindih Chanyeol. Dengan lemas ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sayang? Aku bisa langsung ke inti jika kau sudah lemas seperti ini," tanya Chanyeol khawatir

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak," katanya. Setelah itu, masih dengan lemas, Baekhyun membuka celana Chanyeol langsung dengan celana dalamnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya sedikit dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan cepat ia menggenggam penis Chanyeol yang besar dengan tangan kanannya, memilin nipple Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya, dan mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan bibir mungilnya.

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak saat Baekhyun memperlakukannya seperti itu. Penis Chanyeol pun mulai Baekhyun gerakkan dengan cepat, lidah Baekhyun sudah bertarung dengan lidah Chanyeol, dan tangan kiri Baekhyun yang awalnya di puting kiri Chanyeol sudah beralih meremas rambut Chanyeol.

Sesekali Baekhyun menggesekkan kejantanannya dengan Chanyeol, dan ia dan Chanyeol akan langsung mendesah seperti "eumhhh ermmhhh nghhh".

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah melepaskan ciumannya dna beralihh ke leher Chanyeol, sementara penis Chanyeol ia remas kuat-kuat. "Aghhh Baekkie enghhh.. Remashh terus sayangg eunghhh."

Chanyeol pun tidak tinggal diam, ia mulai melesakkan 4 jari panjangnya langsung ke dalam hole Baekhyun.

"ARGGHHH!" Baekhyun berteriak spontan. Meskipun ia sudah beribu kali bercinta dengan Chanyeol, tapi rasa sakit itu masih ada. Dan selalu ada.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat. Dengan spontan tadi Baekhyun meremas penisnya kencang sampai sekarang dan hole Baekhyun menjepit 4 jari panjangnya dengan sempurna. Bayangan-bayangan kotor mulai keluar di otaknya. Dengan tidak sabaran, ia segera menarik tangan Baekhyun yang berada di penisnya dan 4 jarinya yang ada di hole Baekhyun, dan temannya itu melenguh.

"Maafkan aku, ya Sayang. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi," ucap Chanyeol cepat. Detik berikutnya ia memegang pinggul Baekhyun dan langsung menjatuhkan hole Baekhyun tepat di atas penisnya. Dan seluruh penis besar Chanyeol masuk, dalam sekali hentakan.

"AKHHHH! Sa-sakit bodoh! Hhh... Unghhh," Baekhyun menjerit sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini sakit, tapi nikmat. Terlalu nikmat bahkan.

Chanyeol sudah seperi tidak mendengar jeritan Baekhyun. Ia menaik-turunkan pinggul Baekhyun berkali-kali dengan cepat dan keras.

"URGH! Chan-unghhh disanaaa ohhhhh!" Baekhyun melengking disaat penis besar dan panjang milik Chanyeol menghantam prostat-nya dengan keras, telak, dan bertubi-tubi.

"Enghhh.. Sempitkan holemu Byunnie Sayang.. Erghhh!" Chanyeol mulai melenguh.

Baekhyun pun menyempitkan holenya setiap kali Chanyeol menghantam prostatnya. "AHHH! A-aku keluar hh... CHANYEOL!"

"Aku juga Sayang... NGHH!" Mereka berdua mengeluarkan spermanya bersama-sama. Chanyeol mengeluarkannya di hole Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mengeluarkannya di perutnya dan perut Chanyeol.

Seketika Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Napas keduanya memburu.

"Wo ai ni, Yeol," bisik Baekhyun lirih sambil menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan Chanyeol. Tentu saja ia tahu Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa bahasa Cina.

Chanyeol terdiam. "Aishiteru, Baek..."

.

.

.

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang, menyandarkan dagunya yang lumayan lancip itu di bahu kanan Luhan. "Lu, bolehkah kuseret Chanyeol keluar sekarang?"

Luhan menghela napas. Tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan Sehun yang memeluk pinggangnya. "Kalau kau menyeret Chanyeol sekarang bisa-bisa nanti Baekhyun mengancamku untuk segera memutuskanmu."

Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan perlahan. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu meskipun Baekhyun membenciku."

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Jangan menggombaliku, Oh Sehun," kata Luhan sambil menjitak pelan dahi Sehun.

"Aw! Itu sakit Luhannie hyung~" protes Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun pelan. "Biar saja. Itu hukumanmu."

Sehun tersenyum. Betapa indahnya sosok manusia di depannya ini. Dan lagi, ia sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Dengan perlahan, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Lembut, tanpa paksaan, tanpa nafsu, dan penuh cinta.

Luhan-lah yang melepaskan ciuman itu. Ia tersenyum sangat lembut seperti yang tadi Sehun lakukan. "Wo ai ni."

"Nado saranghae," jawab Sehun dan memeluk Luhan. "Oh, 3 hari lagi kita _anniversary_ tahun ke-3 kita berpacaran, kan? Aku memiliki hadiah khusus untukmu, hyung~"

"Ne? Apa itu Sehunnie?"

"Tunggu saja 3 hari lagi hyung~" Sehun pun mengacak-acak rambut Luhan pelan dan tersenyum lagi.

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

_Maaaaaaaaafffffff late updaaateeee._. Sebenernya udah selese dari lama tapi belom ada waktu buat nge-publish~ Maaafffff yang sebesar-besarnya kalo menurut kalian chap ini kurang greget atau gimana._. Dan maaf kalo typo masih bandel berkeliaran dimana-manaaa~ maaf juga kalo kurang dapet feel-nya. Doain aja author update lagi soalnya chapter depan bakal fokus ke flashback sama story-nya. Antara gaada nc sama cuma m-preg~~_

**Reviews reply:**

SyJessi22 : iyaaa~ disini mereka cuma temenan, tapi mereka sama-sama suka gitu. Karena Baekhyun suka sama Chanyeol, jadinya dia rela disentuh-sentuh sama Chanyeol(?) Itu di mata orang lain gitu~ kesan yang didapatkan ketika melihat seorang Byun Baekhyun. Baek kan memang trouble maker~ /berasa lagi duet bareng Hyuna Hyunseung/ #ga

caaa : udah lanjut nih woohooo~~~ thanks for revieww! ƪ(ˇ▿ˇ)ʃ

DarkLiliy : ikutin aja ceritanyaa~ ^^ ini soalnya ide di otak author emang agak ruwet dan bingungin, tapi kalo diikutin ceritanya dari sana sampe sini, bakal ngerti kok~

babyryou : ini udah update yeaaahhh~~ maaf ya kalo nc-nya kurang greget(?) Thanks for revieww!

HyunRa : iya, jadi si ChanBaek itu cuma temen masa kecil yang nyimpen perasaan masing-masing~ sebenernya Baekhyun sih bukan bad boy, tapi dia pengen ngusil aja gitu nyium kakak kelas~ #ga

ia : udah lanjuuuttt~~~! Thanks for revieew! ∠(ˇ▽ˇ)/

StrawBaekry : ini itu ff~ #ga tadi awalnya mau author tulis namanya itu Jung Daehyun a.k.a Daehyun BAP atau Bang Yongguk, tapi rasanya rada-rada ga tega gitu(?) Si ketua gengnya ini (sebut saja si A) itu cemburuan gitu orangnya. Karena saking cemburunya, dia nyampe hampir nyetubuhin Baekhyun. Itu udah rutinitas aktivitas pagi-malam mereka ^^ (?) Penasaraan? Tunggu chap depan, yaa~~ iyaa hoho ini udah ada anu-nya(?) Nado saranghaaeee~~~

Diaanastari : iya ini TBC lagi /muka sedih/ ikutin terus ya ceritanyaa~~ hehe thanks for revieeww~~ ( ⊙ỏ⊙)

aiiu d'freaky : Baekkie milik kita berdua~~~~~ ini Yeol nyata kok-_- soal itu~~ masih rahasiaaaa heheee~~ tungguin chap depan, yaa~~ straight-nya itu kayak semacam pendapat orang tentang Baekhyun waktu mereka ngeliat Baekhyun. Jadi sebenernya Baekhyun itu gay^^ waah sempet kepikiran, sih. Tapi mikir-mikir dulu soal couple-nya itu._.

Mela querer chanBaekYeol : oh tidaaakkk kau merelakan Baekhyun hanya untuk si Yodaaaaa?! #ga. Jadi singkatnya, ayah-ibunya Baekhyun itu sudah meninggal, tapi sebelum meninggal mereka ngadopsi anak yang namanya Lu Han^^ Sehun itu sepupu Chanyeol sama kekasihnya Luhan maksudnyaa~ itu nanti dibahas di chap depan, oke? Tungguin yoo~~

BaekStreet : itu tanggapan orang lain kawaan~ ^^ untuk sekarang, mereka masih temen masa kecil._. Ini udah lanjut yaaa, yep thank youuuu~~~

byunbaekcha : udah dilanjut neee~~ mereka udah SMA^^ nee, thank youuu~~

Kim Seonna : udah lanjut neee~ maaf kalo nunggunya kelamaan hehe. Thanks for revieewww~~ (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

baekxixixi : udah dilanjuttt~~ thanks for revieww (｡•ﻌ•｡)

YongSunByun : udah dilanjut neee~ thanks for revieeeww

**Last, mind to review again? Itu semangat author loh (**ง▔▔**)**ว **kalo review-nya banyak, author bakal lebih cepet update-nya (**ง**ω°)/ζ **

**Love,**

**Me**


	3. Chapter 3

iamjustlol proudly present

"You? Again?"

Rated: T

Disclaimer: the story and the plot was mine, casts belongs to their entertainment and parents

Cast:

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Lu Han**

**Oh Sehun**

**WARNING! YAOI AKA BOYS LOVE AKA BL AKA SHOUNEN-AI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. DON'T BASH THE STORY, THE CAST, OR ME. LAST, MIND TO REVIEW?**

Happy readinggg~~~

.

.

."Tidak mau! Aku disini saja!" Baekhyun memprotes.

"Ayolah, Baek. Kumohon kali ini sajaaa," bujuk kakak angkatnya, Luhan.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak mau ikut jika si bodoh itu juga ikut, ge."

Sehun muncul entah dari mana dan merangkul bahu Luhan. "Maksudmu Chanyeol hyung? Maaf tapi aku sudah terlanjur memesan tiket ber-empat," kata Sehun.

"Dan memangnya kenapa? Kau dan Chanyeol juga sudah sering bercinta," lanjut Luhan.

"Ish! Bercinta dan berjalan-jalan ke Paris adalah dua kegiatan yang jauh berbeda, ge!"

Luhan menghela napasnya. Sehun hanya mengusap-usap bahu Luhan perlahan, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Begini saja. Ikut atau aku akan tinggal bersama Sehun." Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, hendak prontes. "Selamanya."

Baekhyun terdiam. Mau tidak mau ia pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Jam berapa kita take off?" Luhan bertanya.

"Lu, kita harus boarding dulu," jawab Sehun.

"Apa kita naik kelas bisnis?" sekarang Chanyeol yang bertanya.

3 namja sangatlah bersemangat dengan liburan ke Paris ini. Ya, inilah hadiah yang dimaksud Sehun sebagai kejutan.

Namun, satu namja tampak tidak bersemangat.

"Ge, bolehkah aku pulang?" Baekhyun bertanya tidak bersemangat.

Pembicaraan mereka bertiga terhenti. "Silahkan saja pulang kalau kau mau."

Baekhyun menghela napas. Kalau begini artinya pasti tidak boleh. Bayangan tentang Paris terus berputar di kepalanya. Dari dulu ia memang mengimpikan pergi ke Paris bersama orang yang dicintai, bukan bersama si bodoh teman masa kecilnya.

Tunggu.

Ia kan mencintai temannya itu.

Jadi intinya mimpinya terkabul?

"_Penumpang pesawat Korea Airlines penerbangan ke Paris dipersilahkan memasuki ruang tunggu," _

"Ah itu kita, mari pergi," ajak Luhan yang diikuti Chanyeol dan Sehun. "Baek, kau tidak ikut?"

Baekhyun tersentak. "A-apa? Aku ikut!" Baekhyun menyambar kopernya dan langsung berlari menuju Luhan, Sehun, dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Whooaaaaaaaaa~" ucap Baekhyun girang sambil melihat kota Paris dari kaca mobil taksi yang mereka naiki. "Indah sekaliii!"

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku tahu, kan?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah gege-nya dan tersenyum. "Xie xie, ge. Gomawo Sehun-ah."

"Ah, menepi disini saja, pak," pinta Sehun pada supir taksi di sebelahnya. Mereka menepi di suatu tempat yang berkerlap-kerlip dipenuhi oleh cahaya dari mana saja.

"Kajja," kata Chanyeol lalu mulai turun dari mobil dan mengambil kopernya. Menggeretnya sambil mengikuti Sehun.

Sehun berhenti tepat disatu tempat dimana terlihat sebuah hotel mewah. "Ah! Disini tempatnya."

"Di-disini?" tanya Luhan ragu-ragu.

Sehun tersenyum. "Ne, Luhannie ge," jawab Sehun lalu mengecup sekilas pipi Luhan.

Mereka berempat memasuki hotel mewah itu, dan tidak dapat diragukan di dalam hotel itu jauh lebih mewah daripada yang terlihat dari luarnya.

Mereka pun check-in dan menuju kamar mereka, kamar VVIP dengan view ke pemandangan langsung ke kota Paris yang mengagumkan.

"Jadi aku dan Luhannie ge akan satu kamar, jadi Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung akan sekamar," jelas Sehun.

"MWO?!" jerit Baekhyun. "Sirheo!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN DIAMLAH," kata Luhan setengah menjerit.

Baekhyun menunduk, takut dengan amarah gege-nya. "Mian."

"Aku tidak terima penolakan." Luhan pun menyilangkan tangannya lalu berjalan pergi bersama Sehun ke kamar mereka.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Akhir-akhir ini gege-nya jadi semakin galak. "Yoda! Kamar kita disini," panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan cepat menghampiri Baekhyun dan menempelkan kartu mereka sehingga pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka. "As-ta-ga," bisiknya. "Oh Sehun itu pasti sangat kaya."

Kamarnya sangat luas, terlihat seperti 10-12 orang bisa tidur disini tanpa berdesak-desakkan. LCD TV 72" terpasang di depan tempat tidur di papan yang bergabung dengan meja rias, kamar mandi yang terlihat memiliki bath tub dan juga shower, dapur mini di ujung kamar seperti oven, kompor, piring-piring, gelas, dan sendok tersedia, ada juga Wii dan xBox yang berada di depan TV.

"Wow. Aku ingin berlama-lama disini," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ayo cepat. Sehun mengajak kita berkeliling."

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun, dan Chanyeol berhenti di depan menara Eiffel. "Oke, aku akan membagi dulu. Aku dan Chanyeol hyung akan mencari restoran dimana kita akan makan diantara ratusan restoran mungkin. Luhannie ge dan Baekhyun hyung..terserah kalian ingin apa," kata Sehun.

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti. "Arraseo."

Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung naik ke taksi dan pergi, sedangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun masih diam di tempat mereka berada.

"Kurasa kita harus berkeliling menara ini saja, ge?" tawar Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk. "Tidak buruk. Ayo."

.

.

.

"Baekhyun," panggil Luhan.

Baekhyun yang awalnya tersenyum pun menoleh. "Ne?"

"Apakah kau mencintai Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun diam. "Kenapa gege menanyai hal itu?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Kau..terlihat sedih setiap kali bersama Chanyeol dan sering menghela napas jika bertemu Chanyeol. Dan sekarang kau menjauhinya padahal belum lama kau bercinta dengannya. Apa dugaanku benar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali. "Aku memang mencintainya, tapi tidak terlihat ia mencintaiku. Ia normal, tidak sepertiku yang kelihatannya sudah menjadi gay." Air mata pun mulai mengintip di sudut mata Baekhyun. "Aku bingung harus apa, ge.."

Luhan tersenyum manis lalu memeluk adik angkatnya itu. "Gege tau bagaimana perasaanmu," bisik Luhan lalu mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun.

Airmata Baekhyun pun tumpah. Ia tidak bisa membendung airmatanya lebih lama lagi. Ia pun menangis di bahu Luhan, sampai kemeja yang Luhan pakai juga basah di bagian bahu. Luhan yang awalnya tersenyum lama-kelamaan juga mulai menangis. Ia ingat dulu Sehun pernah membencinya, karena tau ia gay.

Flashback on

"Luhan ge, apakah itu benar kau seorang gay?" tanya Sehun saat mereka berada di rumah Sehun.

Luhan menunduk, tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kuulangi lagi, apakah kau seorang gay?"

Luhan tetap diam. Kepalanya semakin menunduk dan ia mulai menangis.

"Oke," gumam Sehun. "Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

Tanpa sadar Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

Amarah Sehun tersulut saat ia melihat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. Ia menjambak rambut Luhan kasar sampai Luhan kesakitan.

"Ah appooo..hiks Sehun miaan," kata Luhan sambil tetap menangis.

"PERGI! PERGI DARI RUMAHKU DASAR KAU GAY JALANG! CEPAT PERGI! AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHAT WAJAHMU LAGI DI DEPANKU!"

Luhan masih menangis karena Sehun makin kasar menjambak rambutnya. "A-aku tidak bisa...aku hiks sudah terlanjur mencintaimu.."

"KAU KEMANAKAN REPUTASIKU, HUH? SEANTERO SEKOLAH MEMBICARAKAN AKU JUGA SEORANG GAY KARENA AKU BERTEMAN DENGAN SEORANG GAY YANG ASLI! APAKAH KAU TAU BAGAIMANA RASANYA?!" Sehun menjambak rambut Luhan lebih kasar lagi.

"A-appo Sehun-ah appo..." jerit Luhan.

"PERGI! SEKARANG JUGA! DAN JANGAN PERNAH BERANI KEMBALI LAGI!"

Luhan menangis dan berlari kecil keluar dari rumah Sehun, lalu menghampiri mobilnya. Ia dengan lemas mendudukkan dirinya di kursi pengemudi dan menangis lagi. Hatinya sangat sakit. Seperti ditusuk pisau, gunting, dirobek, diberi garam, dan dibiarkan infeksi. Sangat sakit. Luhan hampir saja bunuh diri jika ia tak ingat ada Baekhyun yang menunggunya.

Flashback off

Luhan makin memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan erat. Ingatannya sudah melukainya lagi, meskipun sekarang Sehun sudah menjadi miliknya dan Sehun sudah mencintainya dan Sehun sudah berjuta kali meminta maaf pada Luhan atas kejadian itu, tetap saja hatinya akan terluka setiap kali mengingat hal itu.

Dan, jadilah Baekhyun serta Luhan menangis dalam diam sambil sesekali terisak, berpelukan, di salah satu tempat duduk di kota Paris, kota cinta. Yang malah membuat keduanya terluka.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana lagi, Sehun-ah? Aku capek," keluh Chanyeol.

Sehun tertawa keras. "'Sehun-ah'? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan begitu sopan, Chanyeol hyung?"

"Tsk lupakan," desis Chanyeol. "Kau mau kemana lagi? Aku lelah, ayo kembali ke hotel."

"Tidak sebelum kau memberitahuku yang sebenarnya."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya kesal. "Tentang apa?!"

"Seorang namja bernama... Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau sudah mengetahui segalanya tentang dirinya," jawab Chanyeol.

"Mungkin, tapi tidak tentang kau," kata Sehun. "Kau mencintainya."

"Ap-tidak."

"Kau. Mencintainya. Aku benar kan?"

Chanyeol terdiam. "Kenapa kau jadi sepeduli ini? Kau bukan Oh Sehun yang kukenal."

Sehun tersenyum. "Sayangnya aku Oh Sehun yang kaukenal, jadi aku pasti benar," ujarnya.

"Tsk baiklah," desis Chanyeol. "Aku-memang-mencintainya. Kau benar tuan Oh."

.

.

.

"Nah, kata orang setempat, tulis saja nama orang yang kau cintai dan mayoritas cinta orang-orang terbalas," kata Luhan.

"Be-benarkah ge?" Baekhyun terlihat ragu.

Luhan tersenyum gemas. "Untuk apa aku berbohong jika aku bisa membantu percintaan adikku dan saat kita berada di kota cinta?"

"Arraseo," jawab Baekhyun singkat. Ia meraih secarik kertas dan satu pulpen yang diberikan Luhan lalu menulis nama Chanyeol perlahan. "Sukseskanlah percintaanku. Kumohon."

Dia baru saja mencium kertas yang ia tulis nama Chanyeol tadi dan menaruhnya tepat di dadanya, dengan nama Chanyeol terbaca jelas.

"Baekhyun?" suara berat itu. Yang selalu menghantui dan mengindahkan mimpinya.

"Chanyeol?!"

TBC

_**Huahahahaaaaa *ketawa evil* awalnya mau apdet langsung bareng Do You Love Me? Tapi belom selese hoho maaf~**_

_**Sebenernya author pribadi ngaku ini agak aneh...hiks**_

_**Review?:)**_

Love,

Me


	4. Chapter 4

Iamjustlol proudly present

"You? Again?"

Rated: T to M

Disclaimer: the story and the plot was mine, casts belongs to their entertainment and parents

Cast:

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Lu Han**

**Oh Sehun**

**WARNING! YAOI AKA BOYS LOVE AKA BL AKA SHOUNEN-AI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. DON'T BASH THE STORY, THE CAST, OR ME. LAST, MIND TO REVIEW?**

Happy readinggg~~~

.

.

.

"B-Baek? Luhannie?" Sehun juga sedikit kalap melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan. Ia bisa-bisa dituding sengaja mempertemukan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun oleh sepupunya.

"Se-Sehunnie?!" Luhan malah sedikit menjerit.

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan Luhan dan Sehun. Matanya menatap kertas yang tadi akan dicium Baekhyun. Ia membaca ada huruf 'Yeol' di kertas itu.

"Baek-" Chanyeol memanggil.

"Hyung," potong Sehun. "Kita pulang ke hotel sekarang."

.

.

.

Mereka berempat berjalan menuju hotel yang sebenarnya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi. Sehun dan Luhan tampak seperti pasangan pada umunya, tertawa, bercanda, dan kadang cemberut ketika dijahili. Lain dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Suasana di sekitar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol makin lama makin muram. Kejadian tadi membuat mereka makin aneh.

Luhan menghela napasnya dan menyadari bahwa adiknya dan sepupunya tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di lantai tempat kamar mereka berada.

"Baekhyun hyung Chanyeol hyung. Kita sudah sampai," kata Sehun.

Keduanya mendongakkan kepala mereka dan terlihat sedikit panik, menyadari bahwa mereka akan satu kamar.

"A-aku bisa tidur dengan Baek-hmph," ucapan Luhan terpotong karena jari telunjuk Sehun yang ia letakkan di bibir Luhan. "Ah tidak jadi. Aku ingin menghabiskan malamku dengan kekasihku. Sampai besok!" Luhan dan Sehun berbalik, menuju kamar mereka.

Hening. Makin menyiksa diri Baekhyun karena ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena memiliki perasaan konyol itu. Airmatanya mulai menetes. Dengan cepat ia usap dengan punggung tangannya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi sebelum berbicara. "C-Chanyeol kita harus masuk ke kamar juga," ajak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang biasanya periang hanya mengangguk pelan.

Baekhyun mengambil kartu hotel di sakunya dan menempelkannya sesaat di handle pintu lalu membuka dan menyalakan lampu lalu memasuki kamarnya, baru diikuti Chanyeol.

"B-Baek kau mandi saja duluan. Aku saja yang menyiapkan makanan untuk kita," ucap Chanyeol ragu saat melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan makanan yang ia dan Sehun beli tadi.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, heran. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol seperti ini. Sebegitu besarkah pengaruh perasaannya pada sifat Chanyeol? "O-oke, baiklah," jawab Baekhyun akhirnya, mengambil baju di kopernya dan berlari ke kamar mandi, tidak ingin sama sekali bertatapan dengan Chanyeol.

Saat Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar mandi, Chanyeol menghela napasnya lega. _**'Kontrol dirimu, Park'**_ ucapnya dalam hati.

_**'Astaga, hilangkan detak jantungmu yang berlebihan, Byun'**_ Baekhyun juga mengucap pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie, apakah kau yakin adikku dan sepupumu baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil, sambil berjalan kearah Sehun yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Sehun yang tadi sedang memainkan smartphone-nya pun meletakkan smartphone-nya di meja dekat tempat tidur. "Hm, aku yakin. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung sudah dewasa, mereka bisa mengurus urusan mereka sendiri," jawabnya sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya pelan, menyuruh Luhan duduk di sebelahnya.

Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun sambil tetap mengusap-usap rambutnya. Baru sedetik ia duduk, lengan Sehun sudah melingkari pinggangnya.

"Se-Sehun, aku baru saja mandi..." kata Luhan sambil mencoba melepaskan lengan Sehun di pinggangnya.

Sehun malah menaruh hidungnya di pipi Luhan dan menghembuskan napasnya sesaat disitu. "Lalu kenapa, Luhannie ge? Ada masalah?"

Luhan masih mencoba melepaskan lengan Sehun. "Kau... bau Sehunnie," bisiknya.

Tawa Sehun pecah. Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai perutnya sakit. "Arraseo, aku akan mandi dulu." Sehun melepaskan lengannya, berdiri, dan mencium hidung Luhan sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Detak jantung Luhan tidak beraturan, ia sampai harus memegangi letak jantungnya beberapa saat barulah jantungnya kembali normal. Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil _smartphone _milik Sehun yang pemiliknya tinggalkan. Luhan membalik _flip case _yang terpasang dan meng-enter _password _yang ia hapal. **'1604' **tanggal _anniversary _mereka.

Setelah terbuka, Luhan langsung mengecek SMS, _call log_, akun twitter Sehun, dan terakhir, _history browser_-nya. Ada satu nama yang mengganjal pikirannya, baru saja ia akan berteriak memanggil kekasihnya yang masih di kamar mandi saat ada lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya. Lagi, dan lagi.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Luhannie ge? Tidak baik mengecek _smartphone _orang sembarangan," bisik Sehun.

Bau sampo dan sabun yang Sehun gunakan menyeruak kuat, membuat satu simfoni yang menenangkan. Dan tanpa harus berbalik, Luhan sudah mengetahui bahwa Sehun tidak memakai baju apapun selain handuk kecil yang melingkari pinggangnya sampai lutut.

"Siapa Huang Zitao?" tanya Luhan langsung.

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau cemburu, ge?" Bibirnya mengecup pipi Luhan yang memerah. "Dia temanku, tidak usah cemburu."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi, kenapa kau menonton video porno?"

Sehun menahan tawanya. "Kau tidak bisa selalu memuaskanku, bukan? Jadi aku menonton video-video itu untuk memulihkan hasratku tanpa harus menunggumu. Dan baru saja tadi aku menonton yang _bdsm_. Andaikan saja aku bisa mempraktekkannya sekarang. Oh, apakah aku lupa memberitahu bahwa kamar ini kedap suara?"

"Dasar mesum!" Luhan mengangkat kaki kanannya dan menendang Sehun. Yang ternyata mengenai kesejatian Sehun.

Tendangan Luhan bukan main-main. Ia menggunakan seluruh tenaganya. "Akh!" desis Sehun lalu duduk di tempat tidur, berusaha meredakan rasa sakitnya.

Luhan yang merasa ia menendang sesuatu yang _lembek _pun membalik badannya, melihat Sehun yang sedang meringis sambil melindungi kesejatiannya dengan kedua tangannya. "Astaga! Maafkan aku, Sehunnie. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk..."

"Tak apa," jawab Sehun cepat, masih meringis. Luhan adalah seorang pemain bola, wajar-wajar saja jika tendangannya sangat kuat.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung. Sehun mungkin tidak marah sekarang (karena sebenarnya Sehun tidak pernah marah pada Luhan). Tapi sakitnya pasti luar biasa. "Sehunnie..." cicit Luhan.

Sehun hanya mendongak pelan, tidak menjawabnya secara lisan.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Luhan mendekatkan wajah keduanya dan mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut. Awalnya. Lama kelamaan Luhan makin agresif. Meremas-remas rambut Sehun atau bahu Sehun yang tak tertutupi apapun. Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

Sehun tersenyum. Dan menyeringai. Luhan memang polos namun agresif saat ia mabuk, dan tadi Luhan tidak mabuk. Berarti ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Luhan, dan Sehun ingin memanfaatkan hal itu.

"Sehunnie mau Luhannie ge peluk Sehunnie~" rengek Sehun seperti anak balita.

Luhan mendecak pelan lalu memeluk Sehun. "Sudah."

Sehun dengan cepat membalik tubuhnya dan Luhan, sehingga sekarang Luhan ditindih Sehun dengan kedua tangannya yang ditahan tangan Sehun dan kedua kakinya yang dihimpit kaki Sehun. Mata Luhan membesar. "Se-Sehunnie..."

Sehun hanya membungkam Luhan dengan ciuman yang sangat-sangat panas, gigi, lidah, dan saliva saling beradu. Tapi, meskipun Luhan lebih tua, tetap saja Sehun yang memenangkan pertandingan ini.

"A-ahhhh... Oh Sehun ahhhh~" desah Luhan saat tangan Sehun sudah kesana kemari, memanjakan titik sensitifnya.

Yah, bercinta di Paris tidak buruk, bukan?

.

.

.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin mencekik dan membunuh keheningan yang datang tanpa diundang. Setelah ia dan Chanyeol mandi, makan, dan sekarang bersiap untuk tidur tidak ada yang mengeluarkan satu katapun. Beberapa kali mulut mereka terbuka, namun tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari salah satu mulut itu.

Baekhyun sedang menggosok giginya dan Chanyeol, yang dari tadi sudah menggosok giginya menarik selimut sampai lehernya lalu mencoba tidur. Mencoba, bukan tidur. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun naik ke atas tempat tidur mereka, _double bed_, menyelimuti dirinya, dan sama seperti Chanyeol. Mencoba untuk tidur tapi tidak tertidur. Mereka bahkan tidak saling berhadapan, punggung merekalah yang berhadapan.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya kesal. "Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun diam saja, tidak mau menoleh.

"Kau sudah tidur?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil membalik posisinya, hingga ia sekarang telentang.

"Be-belum," jawab Baekhyun ragu.

Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya, sehingga dadanya terpisah hanya sekitar 5 cm dari punggung mungil Baekhyun. "Kita harus berbicara. Dan waktu itu sekarang," kata Chanyeol dengan nada yang santai-santai saja.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah saat merasa dada Chanyeol dekat dengan punggungnya. "A-aku... Maksudku tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," jawab Baekhyun gugup.

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang Baekhyun dan menarik dirinya mendekati Baekhyun sehingga punggung Baekhyun dan dadanya sekarang benar-benar menempel. "Kau suka padaku, kan?"

"Tidak, Park. Jangan suka menuduh." Baekhyun berusaha mengontrol kegugupannya saat dada Chanyeol menempel di punggungnya.

"Pembohong," bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga kiri Baekhyun. "Kalau kau tidak suka padaku, tidak mungkin jantungmu berdetak seperti ini."

Baekhyun menahan tangisannya. Tidak ada jawaban selain 'ya aku memang menyukaimu. Mencintaimu malah' dan ia takut Chanyeol akan mengatainya hal-hal seperti 'dasar gay'.

"A-" Baekhyun baru mengeluarkan satu huruf.

"Balik badanmu, tatap mataku jika kau berbicara denganku Byun."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan memutar tubuhnya perlahan. Namun pilihannya buruk. Baru saja ia memutar tubuh dan wajahnya, bibir Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Tentu saja, hal ini mengundang darahnya berdesir ke pipinya. "P-Park..."

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang berada di punggung Baekhyun dan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, menyesap bibir Baekhyun pelan. Sangat pelan. Hingga Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol telah kerasukan Joonmyeon yang memang orangnya sangat lembut di segala hal.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama menutup mata mereka. Menikmati ciuman yang tidak melibatkan lidah, saliva, atau apapun. Hanya dua bibir yang saling mengecup.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu, Baekhyun terengah-engah. "Aku mencintaimu, Byun," bisik Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun melebar, ia terkesiap. "C-Chan.. Aku juga mencintaimu, P-Park," jawabnya pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan makin merapatkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun, yang juga tanpa sengaja kejantanannya dan Baekhyun bersentuhan, sampai Baekhyun harus menggigit bibirnya, agar suara aneh bernamakan desahan itu tak keluar. "Park Chan-mph."

Mulut Baekhyun lagi-lagi dibungkan. Namun, bukan ciuman yang kasar atau paksaan. Lembut. Lagi-lagi.

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia dalam posisi menindih Baekhyun. "Baekki Sayang, aku akan melakukannya lembut kali ini, bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara menggoda.

Baekhyun ingin sekali menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Bahagialah sebentar, kalian berempat. Bencana belum mulai.

**TBC**

_**Hua._. Ini nc-nya mau begimana nih._. Harusnya di chap ini ada nc HunHan tapi berhubung author lagi sibuk gajadi ditulis hehe._.**_

_**Yang udah review selama ini makasssiiihhh banget. Aku cinta kalian!**_

Love,

Me


	5. Chapter 5

iamjustlol proudly present

You? Again?

Rated: T to M

Chapter: 5/?

Disclaimer: the story and the plot is mine, casts belong to their entertainment and parents

Casts:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Lu Han

Oh Sehun

WARNING! YAOI AKA BOYS LOVE AKA BL AKA SHOUNEN-AI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

.

.

.

"La-lakukan dengan lembut, Sehunnie," bisik Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk. "Berhubung ini Paris."

Sehun mulai membuka seluruh pakaian Luhan perlahan. Bibirnya mengecup semua bagian tubuh Luhan yang terekspos.

Lelaki yang lebih tua tersentak setiap kali bibir lembut Sehun menciumi tubuhnya. Tenggorokannya menahan desahan yang akan keluar. Sehun yang kasar dan dominan memang nikmat, namun Sehun yang lembut jauh lebih menyenangkan—dan menyiksa bagi Luhan.

"Karena ini Paris, kau melakukan _foreplay_, begitu?" Luhan sedikit terkekeh namun suaranya bergetar.

Sehun tersenyum. "Ah, aku lupa kau tidak menyukai _foreplay_, sama seperti adikmu..."

"Tunggu, darimana kau—aaahh!" desah Luhan kala kekasihnya secara tiba-tiba memasukkan seluruh kesejatiannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Lelaki tampan itu berpegangan pada pinggul Luhan, lalu menggerakkan mulutnya maju-mundur dengan cepat. Sedangkan Luhan, _he's a moaning mess_. Tangannya meraih segenggam rambut Sehun dan menjambaknya sensual, menyatakan betapa ia menyukai mulut kekasihnya di bawah.

Sehun menutup matanya. Entah karena mulutnya memang sudah terlatih atau kejantanan yang sedang dimanjanya ini kurang membuatnya 'puas' —meskipun tidak menghindari fakta ia tetap mencintai lelaki tersebut.

Karena itu, Sehun melepas kulumannya. "Kamar mandi, Sayang?"

"_As you wish, honey_," jawab Luhan dan mencium bibir Sehun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliat gelisah. Adik kecilnya sudah bangun sejak pertama kali ia terbangun, dua jam yang lalu.

Setelah acara "aku mencintaimu", hampir saja Baekhyun menyerahkan dirinya kembali ke dalam pesona seorang Park Chanyeol, namun dengan suara yang bergetar, ia menolak Chanyeol.

Yah meskipun begitu, ia juga masih memanjakan kejantanan Chanyeol dengan mulutnya dan membiarkan lelaki jangkung tersebut mengeluarkan cairannya di dalan mulutnya.

Mungkin Chanyeol sedikit puas karena setidaknya ia bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa gangguan organ tubuh yang haus sentuhan. Ini jam tiga pagi di malam hari, dan Byun Baekhyun memiliki masalah yang tak dapat ia selesaikan.

Sudah berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk memuaskan hasratnya—bermain dengan putingnya, memegang kejantanannya, atau bahkan menghisap jarinya sendiri, namun sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Yang terjadi malah Baekhyun makin tersiksa jika semakin banyak rangsang yang ia berikan pada dirinya sendiri.

Mata sipitnya menangkap laki-laki yang tidur telentang di sebelahnya. Melihat _side view_-nya saja Baekhyun tambah harus menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

Baekhyun berpikir, dan ia mendapatkan suatu cara untuk menuntaskan hasrat. Chanyeol, jika tertidur tidak akan bangun kecuali dengan teriakan. Sekeras apapun gerakan atau sentuhan yang diberikan ke lelaki jangkung itu tak akan membuahkan hasil. Karena itu, pemuda mungil itu merangkak menuju Chanyeol dan menjepit paha Chanyeol dengan kedua lututnya. Tangan mungilnya dengan perlahan dan bergetar membuka celana _boxer_ Chanyeol beserta dalamannya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan dirinya habis-habisan agar tidak menyentuh kesejatian Chanyeol yang makin terlihat besar di matanya—memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, agar lebih tepat.

Dengan buru-buru, Baekhyun membuka seluruh pakaiannya, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri saat akhirnya kejantanannya bisa bebas dan terkena angin dingin dari AC. Untuk beberapa saat, dirinya menimbang-nimbang, haruskah ia melakukan hal ini?

'Tapi persetan lah moral' batinnya tak sabar. Pemuda mungil itu menggenggam kejantanan besar Chanyeol, sebelum mendesaknya masuk ke dalam lubangnya sendiri.

"A-aaahh—hmffftt!" Baekhyun buru-buru membungkam desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, ia pun sekarang rela tangannya berdarah karena gigitannya tadi. Dirinya terasa sangat penuh—seperti saat Chanyeol merenggut keperjakaannya dulu. Ini saja belum ukuran saat Chanyeol betul-betul _tegang_.

Si mungil dengan seperlahan mungkin menaik-turunkan badannya, melengkungkan punggungnya nikmat setiap kali ia menurunkan tubuhnya yang mengakibatkan kesejatian itu selalu tepat mengenai prostatnya. Baekhyun mendekati wajah Chanyeol dan mengecup pelan pipi 'kekasih'-nya tersebut. "_Y-you're bigger_, Chan—o-oohhh!" bisik Baekhyun perlahan, tidak menyadari sosok yang sedang ia tindih menyeringai nakal.

Tubuh itu bergerak cepat, meskipun hanya satu orang yang mengontrolnya. Kejantanan Baekhyun terayun-ayun menampar perut Chanyeol seiring dengan bertambahnya kecepatan gerakan Byun Baekhyun.

Sampai saat suatu titik, dimana kesejatian Chanyeol tepat sekali menyodok prostatnya tanpa ampun, dan Byun Baekhyun menenggelamkan kesejatian Chanyeol di dalam lubangnya—meskipun belum seluruhnya masuk—dan membiarkan mulutnya terbuka lebar untuk pertama kalinya malam ini.

"Mmm-mmmhh! Ah!" geramnya.

Karena ia sudah terbang, ia tidak menyadari ada sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya dan malah makin menenggelamkan batang keras itu di dalam lubang yang menghisapnya. "Ooohhh—mmmhh!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan hanya untuk melihat Chanyeol yang menyeringai dan menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih dalam dan kasar—dan lebih dalam—dari yang dilakukan Baekhyun tadi. Chanyeol mendorong punggung Baekhyun agar mendekat.

"Memperkosaku, hm?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menjilati pipi Baekhyun, tidak mengurangi tempo gerakannya.

Si mungil hanya bisa menggeleng. "Hhmmhh—tidak, Chan! A-aaahhh! Yeol!" jerit Baekhyun frustasi saat Chanyeol memilin _nipple_-nya tanpa ampun.

Lelaki jangkung itu menyeringai makin lebar. "Berani berbohong, hm? Minta dihukum?"

"Ti-tidak! Aagghhh!" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, namun ia tahu tidak ada gunanya seberapa keras ia menolak.

Chanyeol membalik posisi mereka, sehingga kini Baekhyun yang berada di bawah, dengan tubuh yang bersandar di tempat tidur pasrah.

"_We won't have sex, but I'll make love to you since it's Paris and we're in love_," bisik Chanyeol sebelum mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan pelan namun penuh nafsu.

.

.

.

"Aaaahhh! Se-Sehunnie!" teriak Luhan saat Sehun lagi-lagi menemukan prostatnya.

Kata 'lembut' sepertinya sudah tidak ada dalam kamus kedua sejoli ini. Pada awalnya, Sehun memang menahan nafsunya dan memperlakukan Luhan dengan lembut. Namun, lama kelamaan Luhan yang sudah biasa diperlakukan dengan kasar oleh Sehun malah meminta lelaki berwajah dingin itu memperdalam dan mempercepat tusukannya. Dan dengan senang hati, Sehun melakukan apa yang kekasih imutnya ini meminta.

Sehun terengah di belakang Luhan. Saat ini, mereka sudah kembali lagi ke tempat tidur mereka—karena kamar mandi, ruang elektronika, dan daerah dapur sudah terkotori oleh cairan Luhan. Lelaki mungil itu pasrah saat kekasihnya menggagahinya dengan posisi _doggy style_, yang entah mengapa membuat Luhan makin merasakan keberadaan batang keras itu di dalam lubangnya.

"Hhhh, Luhannie ge kau jangan—menjepit kejantananku begitu, aku tak bisa bergerak," bisiknya tepat di telinga Luhan.

Luhan mendesis dan mencengkram lengan berotot Sehun. "Ah! Aku—Sehunnie!"

Dan Luhan mengeluarkan cairannya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, bersamaan dengan Sehun yang menghujamkan kejantanannya lebih dalam di lubang Luhan lalu mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam sana.

Keduanya terengah, malam ini sangat amat _panas_. Luhan masih berangan apakah besok ia masih bisa punya tenaga hanya untuk sekedar berdiri.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sehun perlahan sambil mencium kening kekasihnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Tok!

"Ya?"

Baekhyun berjalan terseok-seok—dengan sangat perlahan—menuju pintu kamarnya, lalu membukanya.

"Baek, punya _painkiller_?"

"Luhan hyung? Kupikir kau selalu membawanya mengingat nafsu pacarmu yang berapi-api."

Yang lebih tua memutar bola matanya. "Ya kau benar dan dari mana kau mengetahuinya," ucapnya penuh selidik.

"Oh ayolah, hyung! Melihat matanya saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku bergidik bagaimana jika ditatapinya?"

"Ya, ya. Terserah apa katamu. Intinya, kau punya _painkiller_?"

"Belum, hyung. Aku sudah menyuruh Chanyeol membelikannya untukku."

Luhan menahan lengan Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Kau ingat dengan masalahku juga, kan?"

"I-itu...aku sudah meminta _painkiller_ yang banyak kepada Chanyeol..."

"Kau tidak ingat aku?! Sialan! Sini kau, Byun! Sini!"

"Ah, hyung! Maafkan aku!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun dengan perlahan sebelum membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyum idiotnya tersebut.

"Apa?"

"Besok kita sudah pulang, tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu denganku?"

"Lupakan saja kalau kau akan bilang tentang sesuatu di ranjang," jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Aniyaa~ aku sudah cukup kasihan padamu yang terus-terusan pingsan kalau aku—"

"Diam, Park bodoh!" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol kesal.

"Arraseo, arraseo," kekeh Chanyeol. "Jung Daehyun masih mengganggumu?"

Lelaki yang lebih pendek menyipitkan matanya. "Ia tidak akan berani. Aku sudah mengulang semua yang aku pelajari saat aku Hapkido, jadi dia tidak akan bisa macam-macam denganku!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan dihadiahi sebuah pukulan manis lainnya oleh kekasihnya tersebut.

.

.

.

Senin

Baekhyun berangkat sendiri hari ini karena Luhan harus menghadiri rapat senior, Chanyeol tiba-tiba berangkat pagi, dan Sehun harus melakukan observasi ke beberapa tempat.

Ia sebenarnya sangat kesal dan ingin marah-marah namun dia punya hak apa untuk marah dan akhirnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dirinya menyesal karena tidak ikut Chanyeol tadi, namun menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengingat bahwa Chanyeol berangkat pada pukul 5 pagi.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan pelan dengan seragam musim panasnya menuju stasiun bawah tanah. Ia langsung menempatkan kartunya di depan _scanner_ dan masuk menuju jurusan ke sekolahnya. Lelaki mungil itu agak lega karena antreannya tidak sepanjang biasanya dan memilih menunggu di pintu ke 5.

Begitu keretanya datang, Baekhyun cepat-cepat memasuki kereta tersebut dan berdiri di dekat pintu—karena tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersedia. Ia menghela napas sebelum mengaitkan tangannya ke pegangan di atap kereta.

Dia sebenarnya tidak mau masuk sekolah hari ini karena tidak mau—takut—bertemu Jung Daehyun sebenarnya, namun ia sudah terlanjur terlihat sangat percaya diri di depan Chanyeol jadi tidak mungkin, kan dia membolos?

Karena terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya, ia tidak sadar jika ia sudah sampai di stasiun dekat sekolahnya.

"Anak muda, bukankah ini stasiun di dekat sekolahmu?" ucap seorang kakek yang duduk di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung tersadar dan segera membungkukkan kepalanya. "_Kamsahamnida_, _harabeoji_!" ucapnya sebelum melangkah keluar kereta tersebut.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, terimalah coklat ini, ini buatanku sendiri!"

"_Sunbae_, terimalah suratku ini!"

"Byun Baekhyun, jadilah pacarku!"

"Byun _sunbae_, hari ini aku ulang tahun! Tolong ucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' padaku, _sunbae_~!"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melewati kerumunan perempuan yang terus mencoba berbicara padanya pada waktu yang bersamaan, membuat telinganya sakit sedikit. Tidak jarang ia dikerumuni seperti ini oleh siswa kelas satu, kelas dua, maupun kelas tiga. Namun karena biasanya ia datang terlambat, siswi-siswi yang ingin menyapanya seperti ini sudah disuruh duduk dengan tenang di kelas masing-masing.

Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya masih dengan siswi-siswi yang mengikutinya dan bahkan mengambil video dan segalanya. Saat ia sampai di koridor kelasnya, siswi-siswi di kelas yang harus ia lewati setiap ia ke kelasnya berteriak histeris.

"YA, BYUN BAEKHYUN DATANG PAGI HARI INI!"

Baekhyun meringis mendengar segala hal seperti kursi yang jatuh ataupun teriakan histeris siswi-siswi itu. Ia bisa saja lari, toh kelasnya juga dekat. Namun adanya malah ia akan dibilang imut dan bisa-bisa ia jadi _top news_ di mading sekolah lagi.

Ia hanya berjalan dengan pelan dan memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam sakunya—bukan sombong namun itu memang kebiasaan. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan kekar merangkul bahunya pelan.

"Sendirian, Byun?"

"Apaan, sih, kau Chanyeol? Pergi sana," jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Maafkan aku ya tadi pagi aku harus melakukan sesuatu," kata Chanyeol, masih merangkul bahu Baekhyun. "Kau tidak diapa-apakan _ahjussi_ mesum, kan?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak selemah itu, Park bodoh!"

"AAAHHH! OMG, _DAEEBAAK_ PARK CHANYEOL DAN BYUN BAEKHYUN BROMANCE ASTAGAAA AKU TIDAK KUAT!" kurang lebih seperti itu teriakan para siswi dengan segala tindakan _fangirl-ing_—tidak usah dijelaskan, kan?

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh," ketus Baekhyun saat mereka sudah mendekati kelas mereka.

"Tidak mau, _sayang_." Chanyeol sengaja berbisik saat mengatakan kata 'sayang'.

"YA!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya ke meja. Pelajaran sastra, pelajaran yang paling dibenci Baekhyun. Bukan hanya karena pelajarannya yang membosankan, namun karena gurunya juga sudah berumur 70 tahun lebih dan tidak bisa diajak bercanda menjadikan hanya anak-anak rajin barisan depan yang masih diam mendengarkan.

Pria mungil itu menatap ke arah jendela dari kursinya yang berada satu baris sebelum baris paling belakang. Ia sedikit berharap ada _sunbae-sunbae_ tampan seperti Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yonghwa, atau _sunbae_ pindahan dari Thailand yang bernama Nichkhun itu melalui kelasnya—kelas Baekhyun satu lantai dengan kelas tiga, dan pasti akan dilewati jika ingin ke toilet siswa.

Tapi, yang ada malah dia melihat sosok yang masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang tidak ingin ia lihat lagi.

Jung—_fucking_—Daehyun.

"Untuk apa Jung sialan itu kesini? Kan kelasnya di lantai atas," bisik Baekhyun pelan.

Ia masih melihat Jung Daehyun yang masih berjalan perlahan-lahan melewati kelasnya dengan gengnya. Mata tajam pria tersebut menuju ke kelas Baekhyun dan tepat berhenti di wajah Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum sinis sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun.

"_Fuck_," umpat Baekhyun.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol yang duduk di belakangnya. "_Words_."

TBC

INI JUGA LAMA YA HAHA KALIAN DIGANTUNGIN WKWK GADENG. INI BEGINI SOALNYA SAYA MAU NGIKUTIN PLOT AWAL YANG DITULIS DI SUMMARY TUH.

KURANG LEBIH SIH BEGINI AWAL PEMIKIRANNYA YA.

Last, mind to review?

Love,

Me


End file.
